undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Phenom
Curtis Redman better known as Phenom is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment) and YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Previously worked for PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). YWE (2008 - present) Debut; Team Black Out and singles career Phenom made his YWE debut on the first CPV of YWE at The Great American Bash in a tag team match and would form a tag team with Rocker called Team Black Out,'' ''were awarded the YWE Tag Team Championships and successfully defended titles against Mo' Money (Bruizah and Yung Kash). At Summerslam, defended the titles in a winning effort against New Mexicoolz. At Unforgiven, defended their championships against Thunder and Styles E losing the match and the titles. The YWE Universe voted him to face Tornado for the World Heavyweight Championship at Cyber Sunday but he lost by way DQ because an interferance by Rocker, after the match Phenom blame Rocker for making him disqualified. At Armageddon, he fought Rocker but lost, after the match both shook hands in token of respect. Feud with Rocker At Backlash, Phenom defeated Rocker for the Hardcore Championship in a TLC match. However he only held the title for a month before losing it to Rocker in a Submission match at Judgment Day. At Night Of Champions and achievement winning the title again, after the match Rocker congrulated Phenom for his victory and ending his feud. He would hold the title 2 months before dropping it to Phsycoz at Summerslam. He had his rematch for the title at Unforgiven and managed to regain title but only held the title one month to lose to him again in a Tables match at No Mercy. At Survivor Series, Team Black Out made his return only to lose against Power Trip (Thunder and Tornado) and failed to get the tag team titles. At Armageddon, Phenom fought against Grimez in a No.1 contenders match to face John Cena for the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble, but failed to win. He would go on to the Royal Rumble Match but failed to win after having been eliminated by Mr. Black. The GM Chris Jericho put him in the World Heavyweight Championship alonside Dynamite, Supahstar B, Mr. Black, Angel and Bruizah. He failed to capture the title. At Wrestlemania, he competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost. Phenom reagent his feud with Rocker and turns heel. At Backlash, Phenom competed in a Fatal-4 Way match for the Intercontinental Championship alonside Rocker; Styles E and Diamond Deuce but failed to win the title. At Extreme Rules and Night Of Champions had another title shot but lo st both and were won by Thunder. He was defeated by Rocker at Summerslam and Breaking Point in this last ended their feud. Later, Phenom declares that he will restart his career from bottom to top in order to revive his abilities and made an open challenge to any superstar and Kavz accepts his challenge. At Survivor Series, he snapped his losing streak by deafeating Kavz. At TLC, Phenom fought D.B. Dragon and PJ Skillz in an Triple Threat match to become the Intercontinental Champion. At Elimination Chamber, he was a participant in the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship chamber where he lost. At Wrestlemania he competed in the second ever Money in the Bank ladder match but lost. His Reign as YWE Intercontinental Champion ended at Extreme Rules to PJ Skillz in an Extreme Rules Match. He was later drafted to Raw where he would win the YWE United States Championship. At Nitro he defended the title against Rocker in a winning effort. He would later defend it against Jay Samoa at Summerslam & Night of Champions where he would lose it to jay at night of champions. At Hell in a Cell he had a rematch against Jay Samoa dor the title but as he was about to win he walked out of the match, he would explain that he was tired of being booked in mid card matches. He took part in the traditional survivor series elimination match on Team Austin where he was eliminated by Double D. At TLC Stone Cold decided to give Phenom a match against the YWE Champion at Royal Rumble Pursuit of the YWE Championship After 4 years Phenom is given the oppotunity to fight for the YWE Championship against the champion Victor X, he believes that Victor X is unworthy of being YWE Champion since it took him 10 months while hes been here for 4 years, but at the rumble Phenom came short of winning the title. He thinks it was mistake and that it will never happen ever again if he gets a shot at the title but Double D believes that he should get a title shot so these two would fight in a No.1 Contenders Match at Elimination Chamber where the winner faces the YWE Champion at Wrestlemania 3 where Phenom was victorious on becoming the No.1 Contender and to headline Wrestlemania 3 against the YWE Champion. At Wrestlem ania 3 Phenom defeated Victor X to finally to win the YWE Championship. At Extreme Rules he successfully defended the YWE Championship against Grimez in a TLC Match after interference from Bluestar, but lost the title to Double D at Nitro after inference from Fayth. At Money in the Bank he was given a rematch against Double D & Bluestar for the YWE Championship, where he won his second YWE Title after a distraction from Crazyone on the Titantron. At Summerlam he came short of retaining the title but Double D touched the ground first losing the title once again to Double D. At Night of Champions the fans had the oppotunity to vote the No.1 Contender to the YWE Championship he voted in a tie with Crazyone to be contender so it was made into a triple threat match but fell victim to Double D after Grimez interfered and hit Phenom in the back with a steel pipe. At Hell in a Cell, Phenom competed in a fatal 4 way match to determine the No.1 contender to the YWE Title at Survivor Series but lost to PJ Skillz. At Survivor Series he represented RAW with Grimez and Bluestar to face Team Smackdown(Dynamite, Angel, & Rogan) and won after Grimez pinned Angel to be the sole survivor of Team Raw. AT TLC he faced his Team Raw teammates (Grimez & Bluestar) and the YWE Champion Double D in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tables Match but lost after Double D put him through the annouce table. At the Royal Rumble he entered the Royal Rumble Match at No.19 but was eliminated by Dynamite. He had 1 more chance at main eventing Wrestlemania at Elimination Chamber, but was eliminated by Grimez. He then started a feud with Grimez when Grimez claimed that it was because of Phenom for his slump in 2012 and still thinks hes the face of Rawand that he'll prove it at Wrestlemania 4 in a match against Grimez Pursuit of the Undisputed Title; Teaming with Mario Sanchez At Wrestlemania 4 he lost to Grimez in a Last Man Standing Match after the match Grimez started to attack Phenom when Mario Sanchez debuted and saved Phenom from further injury. At Raw 1000 Phenom teamed with Mario Sanchez to defeat Grimez & Dynamite in a Tag Team Match. At Over The Limit Phenom competed in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match where the winner faces the undisputed heavyweight champion at King of the Ring, but lost to Shadow. At King of the Ring he entered the 8 man KOTR tournament but lost in the finals to Crazy One. At Money in the bank Phenom gave up his title shot at the undisputed title to team up with Mario Sanchez to fight for the YWE Tag Team Championship and defeated the Bro Code to win his second tag team championship with Mario. At Summerslam he faced off against the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Victor X for the undisputed title. At Summerslam Phenom defeated Victor X by countout he won the match but not the title. Phenom & Mario will defend their championships against the Dark Angels at Night Of Champions. At Night of Champions, Phenom & Mario retained their titles against the Dark Angels. Phenom & Mario r set to defend the titles against Dynamite & Jay Samoa at Hell in a Cell. At Hell in a Cell, Phenom & Mario lost the titles to Dynamite & Jay Samoa. At Survivor Series, Phenom & Sanchez cost Dynamite & Jay's match against Pj Skillz & Antho. At TLC, however he and Mario failed to regain the tag titles. Phenom & Mario are set to face Dynamite & Jay for the Tag Titles one more time at the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble, Phenom & Mario would once again challenge Dynamite & Jay Samoa for the Tag Titles in a losing effort. Later that night, Phenom would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.16 where he was eliminated by Fayth. At Elimination Chamber, Phenom would compete in the Elimination Chamber Match for a shot at the Undispted Title, but was eliminated by Angel. Phenom is now set to face his partner Mario Sanchez at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Phenom would defeat Mario and would offer a handshake to him, but Mario would refuse and leave the ring. PASW Appearance (2011) Phenom only had one appearance in PASW. At This is ECW! 11: The Welcoming Draft, he defended the YWE United States Championship against El Icono in a Falls Count Anywhere match and was victorious. After that, he returned to YWE, as he was stipulated to appear once. YCW (2012-present) Debut Reports confirms that Phenom has signed a contract with YCW. He made his YCW debut at Royal Rumble and competed in the Royal Rumble match and began a feud with Crulex, which began after Phenom eliminate Crulex to the Royal Rumble match, which caused Crulex back into the ring and eliminate a Phenom and then continue attacking. At Elimination Chamber, Phenom interfered in the YCW Championship Elimination Chamber match and attacking Crulex to helping Mario Sánchez to retain the title. At WrestleMania 1, he would go on to beat Crulex in a Tables match. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Phenom had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. "S" WWE (2014-present) Debut and NXT Champion In Februay 2014 Phenom signed a contract for "S" WWE here meets with his longtime friend and tag team partner Mario Sanchez to reunite the Awesome Ones. A Wrestlemania 1 participates in the 6 man battle royal for the Cruiserweight Championship, after a great performance and eliminated Spiderman is in turn eliminated by Mr. Amazing. At Extreme Rules, Phenom would save Mario from an attack by the new NXT Champion DJ Hero. However, Phenom was forced to give up the NXT Title due to the closure of the NXT Roster. Alliance with Mario Sanchez After Mario helping Phenom to win NXT Championship at the end of the match will be withdrawn from Mr. Molinaro due to the closure of the NXT roster, give show a strong alliance and give the show at Summerslam 2014 where they are able to beat The Christmas Nightmare in a Tag Team Match. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Champion - 2x *Intercontinental Chamion - 1x *United States Champion - 1x *Tag Team Champion - 2x with Rocker (1), Mario Sanchez (1) *Hardcore Champion - 3x *2009 Most Improved Superstar Of The Year *2009 Match Of The Year "S" WWE: *NXT Champion - 1x (Final Champion) Entrance Song Be Cool (feat. Wizzy Wow)" By Wretch 32